Confundus charm
by satocrux
Summary: We're in the third year in Hogwarts. Harry is confused due to current events. Is he really developing feelings for his arch enemy..?


We're in the third year in Hogwarts. Harry x Draco-romance sort of thing.

All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money with this whatsoever, I just have fun writing. Please review. I hope you'll enjoy it! If not, constructive criticism is welcome either way.

Harry entered the Great Hall to find Hermione and Ron already eating breakfast. Hermione was, during a conversation with an exceptionally pale looking Neville, glancing over to a book she had on her lap. Ron meanwhile was busy shoving sausages into his already full mouth. He spotted Harry, mid-eating, and called out brightly:"Hrhhhyyy!". A couple of nearby sitting Gryffindor students sent him angry glares because some of the content from Ron's mouth fell onto their robes, books and on the food they were about to eat. Harry, grinning broadly, joined the Gryffindor table and helped himself to some porridge. "Hwji ahhh yu dnnn?", spitted Ron out. Hermione, looking as though disapproving of Ron's manners, turned to Harry: "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah, 'fcourse", replied Harry. In truth, he hasn't had a good rest at all last night. Ever since the Dementor attack he'd dreamed of the woman he heard screaming while he was unconscious. Harry can't quite comprehend why he keeps dreaming about her and who she is. For some reason, he can't get rid of the feeling that he knew her voice. She sounded familiar.

"Harry?", asked Hermione worriedly "Are you fine? You look so tired."

"Yes I'm fine", responded Harry dreamily, shaking off his thoughts. He hasn't realized that he's been staring fixedly at Draco Malfoy, who sat next to his fellow Slytherins and has been reciting how he got his arm injured. Devoting himself to his porridge again, Harry tried to avoid Hermione's gaze. She, however, seemed to be unsatisfied with Harry's answer. "Oh, you're fine?", Hermione snorted "is that why you're restlessly talking in your sleep and waking up as though you've just been bathing in sweat?"

Harry, completely taking aback by how omniscient Hermione is, looked up "How did you even kn-", suddenly a thought sprung into his mind. Glaring at Ron, Harry noticed that he is determined to dodge his gaze. After a couple of moments Ron looked defeated at Harry. "Sorry, mate", Ron shrugged apologetically "it just came up, I couldn't hel-"

"Don't worry about it", Harry interrupted. "Soooo?", pressed Hermione.

"Sooooo what?", asked Harry in a mock-stupid manner. When he saw that Hermione's face started to look angry, he said with a grin on his face: "I am just worried about Hagrid, you know. Anxious that he'll lose his job just because of that lousy, little-", Ron broke him off just to end his sentence:"git Malfoy! I heard he's been off from class the whole week, saying he can't bear it because of his arm. Maybe we're lucky and won't have to see him today at potions with the Slytherins." "Yeah, Snape is more than I can bear anyway, might have to take the week off because he makes me sick to the stomach." At Snape's name Neville let out a squeal and stared horrified at his still brimful plate. Hermione lay her hand on Neville's shoulder in the attempt to console him, "It's because of potions", she answered Harry and Ron whose questioning gazes cleared up with apprehension.

On their way to the dungeons Hermione was still trying to console Neville. Harry tried to keep an eye out for Draco Malfoy, who seems to be nowhere around. Arriving in the potions classroom, they saw four people already in the room. Two of them were bulky and huge, one tall and thin and the other skinny with hair so blonde that it was almost shining in the dark room. One of the figures was Snape who was already standing at the front of the class, dangerously calm as ever. He has been in deep conversation with Draco Malfoy, stopping as soon as Harry and the others entered the room. "Weasley," Snape cried as the room began to fill with students, "tuck your shirt in. 5 points from Gryffindor for not respecting the regulations in regards to clothing."

"What?", Ron retorted indignantly, "but, but Professor, I am not even the only one-" "Conflicting with the teacher? Another 5 points shall be taken from your house, Weasley, for not respecting authorities.", Snape smeared maliciously. Ron was about to response when Hermione stopped him with a it-can't-be-helped-look.

"Blimey", Ron whispered to Harry from the corner of his mouth as he attempted to find the ingredients listed on the blackboard, " It seems like he's gotten even worse over the holidays"

"That's probably because he didn't get the job as DADA teacher, again. Serves him right", Harry replied while trying to cut the Fluxweed into small pieces.

"Prooofeessooooor", a smeary voice called from the front of the room "I can't cut my Fluxweed, you see, because of my arm." "Naturally, Draco", Snape said in a voice filled with empathy, promptly changing when he directed his following sentence to Harry:"Potter, go and help Draco." "But Professor, I need to take care of my own-" "Conflicting, again, with a teacher. 10 points from Gryffindor. Now proceed as I demanded." Snape ended with a nasty smile.

Giving up to argue with Snape and being reminded why he despises him, Harry carried his material next to Draco and started cutting his Fluxweed. Determining to refuse Draco's gaze, Harry didn't even notice Draco constantly looking at him from the corner of his eye. "You're doing quite a good job, Potter" said Draco grinning "Who would have guessed, the famous Harry Pot-" "Cut it out, Malfoy.", Harry interrupted fumingly. "Oh, why? Because the oh-so-famous Harry Potter says so?"-"Shut it, Malfoy!" Draco looked at Harry, who keeps avoiding his eyes, and said in a mock-taken-aback manner "Potter! You're so demanding! Who would have thought the great Har-" "Shut your ugly face, Malfoy" This time, Harry met his eyes. They looked at each other for a moment. Malfoy blushed and looked away. Confused, Harry turned back to his potion.

"By now you're mixtures should have a blue colour", Snape cried out boredly, looking into some cauldrons, passing the Slythrin students "however, if you're as incompetent as Longbottom here", Neville trembled, "then you'll manage to achieve a orange colour by now. Orange, Longbottom, really?" All the Gryffindor students sympathized with Neville and sent him encouraging looks, although he was so frightened that he didn't noticed.

At that moment, Harry heard Malfoy next to him call:"Proofeessoooor Snaaaape, I need someone to stir the potion for me" "Of course, Draco. Potter, help Draco. Immediately"

Harry turned to Draco's potion and started stirring furiously. Enraged by the injustice of it all, he spilled the purple content from the cauldron all over Draco's robes and sweater. "What do you think you're do-", Draco began surprised. Harry just realized what he's been doing and said:"Wait, I can fix this, it's only a harmless sort of poti-", but before he could clean everything up, Draco roared:"Professor! Harry spilled potion all over my robes!" Snape, who was busy bullying Neville, curved over to Harry, his expression horrifying for a moment. But withing a mere second it has changed to a smear, which was even more intimidating to Harry. "I see, Potter. Just as careless as your father, aren't you?" he snorted "It seems as though you don't possess the ability to value the art of potion making." Snape smirked at Harry whose gaze was full of hatred. "If you can't honor that, then you shall clean Draco's robes like a Muggle. And I shall gurantee you to find out if you dare to use the slightest bit of magic in order to clean your misdoing. You both are dismissed from the class. Draco, you are excused, of course." And with that, Harry left the room, followed by his enemy.

"You seem quite angry, Potter", Draco stated brightly as Harry tramped all over the place, pounding his feet on the ground while taking the direction to the boys bathroom.

"And you seem to be quite enjoying yourself, you little piece of-"

"Language, Potter. And can you please slow down, I can't keep up with your pace, my arm, you know."

"Your arm, huh?", anger fuming up in Harry again, "the one Madam Pomfrey already fixed, you mean?" "Yeah, the one I got because of that bloak Hagr-" "SHUT IT, MALFOY!" Harry stopped walking and turned over to Draco, "don't you dare insult him in front of me! He might lose his job because of a little git like you! You're such a filthy, nasty.." Harry repressed the rest as he was noticing that Draco was Malfoy looking down at his feet. After a couple of moments he almost whispered:"You hate me, don't you?" "What?" Harry asked confoundedly. "Nevermind", Draco walked towards the boys bathroom. Harry followed silently, Draco's words still hammering in his head. They didn't make sense and Harry did not understand the slightest. Maybe he's just misheard him? Finally, as they arrived at the bathroom, Harry found that explanation sufficient.

Entering the bathroom, Harry glanced around, noticing they were alone and realizing that Draco is attempting to undress. "MERLIN'S PANTS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Harry cried abashed while turning away. "Trying to undress? You're supposed to wash my robes, have you already forgotten, Potter?", amused by Harry's embarrassment, Draco added:"Stop acting as though you've never seen a naked male torso and rather help me to get undressed" He blushed as soon has he's said it. "But you can use both your arms, there is nothing wrong with it! You should stop acting as though it's hurting!", retaliates Harry, still looking away from Malfoy. "Potter...can you just do what you're told to? Just for once in your life?" Though this was a question, it had a tone of finality. So Harry gave up and, with a flushed face, went up to Draco. He's put his hand upon the waistband of Draco's sweater and proceeded to pull it up. While he did so, the sweater dragged a bit of Draco's shirt with it, revealing a couple of inches of Draco's stomach, including his belly button. Harry's throat dried up. Draco pulled out both his head, his hair completely muffled after that, and unharmed arm easily, leaving Harry with the task of pulling out the bandaged one from the sleeve. The silence was absolute.

Harry, keen to distance himself from Draco as much as possible, took the robes and the sweater with relief, wanting to wash it and leave the bathroom. "Wait," Draco muttered who seems to have a dry throat too, "there are some potion stains on my shirt as well." Without questioning this statement, Harry has put the clothing aside and walked slowly up to Draco, resolute to dodge his eyes. Meanwhile, Draco hopped onto the edge of the sink using only one hand, as though he's been doing that for years. He sat there, breathing heavy, as Harry started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom. He undoes the first couple buttons, revealing again his belly. It was quite a beautiful belly, Harry thought. The skin was really pale and the hair was fine, almost white and unobtrusive. Harry glided his finger against the hair growth, feeling the smooth surface tickle his fingertips.

He losens a couple more buttons, revealing more of his tummy, mesmerized by the fine carving of Draco's muscles against his pale skin. He was really skinny, Harry thought, but it suited him. He noticed his dry throat and forcefully gulped as he proceeded to unbutton the rest of Draco's shirt, noticing the heavy up-and down movements of his torso that's now level to his face. Gently trying to pull out his arm, he revealed his breast-area. Harry stopped breathing. Then, noticing he was staring at Draco's body, he looked up. Harry catched Draco's eyes, they were filled with something he didn't understand. However, one thing was clear, Draco was watching him, for how long Harry did not know, but it didn't matter for in that moment both seemed to be frozen in time.

Draco stood up, drawing his half-naked body closer to a petrified Harry and reaching out for him. Draco lay his hand upon his cheek, not gazing away for once. His hands were surprisingly warm and soft.

The both of them didn't speak for a a couple of moments, or maybe it has been a long time or something in between. Draco opened his mouth, about to break the silence, when someone else preceded him. They heard a cry from the bathroom, which was not possible since they have been alone from the start. Promptly, Draco took out his wand, directed it onto his robes, whispered:"Scourgify!" and got dressed. Meanwhile, the cry filled the whole bathroom and the two boys saw a transparent flowing girl with huge horn rim glasses flying towards them. "Myrtle!" Harry shouted, gaining back his voice from the sudden interruption, "what is wrong?"

"There were mean girls in the bathroom, they said I look horrible with my glasses and that I should take them off and that since I am ghost I wouldn't even need them", Myrtle hiccuped. "Well," Harry tried to state calmly,"isn't that..sort of..right?" "You are just like the others!", Myrtle screamed, "You're all so tactless!" and with that she flea through a toilet, splashing the content all over the place.  
Bewildered, Harry looked around to notice he's alone in the bathroom. Draco has gone. Harry left the bathroom as well, finding himself in a empty corridor. It was almost time for lunch. What has just happened? Did it even happen or was it all just in his head? Did they really spend more than two hours in a bathroom together, doing what they have been doing? He, Harry, with his despised enemy Draco Malfoy?

Confused, losing the ability to distinguish between reality and fiction, Harry left for his dormitory to pack for his next lesson.


End file.
